Traught: Angel with a shotgun
by janzen222
Summary: "And when I needed him most he became an angel with a shotgun." When a mission goes wrong Robin is forced to sacrifice himself for his team. This is the aftermath of how the bat-brothers learn one possible cause of Richard's death. The reason? Artemis is pregnant... contains implied Traught, reversed ages and death. may be a little ooc. Rated T for implied sexual interactions


Angel With a Shotgun: Last Stand

_Italic is mind link. Reg is speaking. This has traught reversed ages and all of my favorite things. In this Richard is the fifth Robin instead of the first. These are the ages for all of the aged change heroes. _  
_Robin(RIchard Grayson)- Age 16_  
_Artemis- Age 18_  
_Wally- Age 19_  
_Roy- Age 21_  
_Kaldur- Age 20_  
_Conner- Age 21_  
_M'gann- Age 20_  
_Renegade(Damian Wayne)- Age 23_  
_Nightwing(Terry Mc'Gennis)- Age 25_  
_Red Hood( Jason Todd)- Age 19_  
_Falcon(Tim Drake)- Age 21_

Robin glanced out from behind the stone pillar he was currently standing behind. It was definitely not looking good. Aqualad, and Kid Flash were currently laying on the ground unconscious behind him. Artemis had just run out of arrows and was currently hiding behind another pillar. Superboy was cradling an injured Miss Martian to his right. "Come on out sidekicks, if you do, I can promise a quick and painless death." Savage's voice rang out from behind his many soldiers. Robin cursed trying to find a way to get everyone out, alive.

It was so supposed to be a simple mission but like every mission something went wrong. First off Artemis had fallen to the ground clutching her abdomen in pain, during the middle of their surveillance. Second, Savage had been there. Finally, he had somehow lured the team into a trap, with nearly no chance at escape. Well no chance unless someone sacrificed themselves. Something that Robin would not let happen.

Aqualad and Kid flash had been knocked unconscious in the first half of the battle and had most likely received some type of head injury. With Aqualad out of the battle that left the position of leader to Robin. With the thoughts of the failed simulation fresh in his mind, he focused on saving all of his teammates no matter what the cost. Even if that cost was him.

_"Miss Martian, how long would it take for the bio-ship to rendezvous with us?" _Robin asked through the mind link. "_Five minutes at earliest but I doubt we'll be able to hold out that long." _Miss Martian's voice rang into his head. Robin sighed thinking of every possibility until he found one that might actually work. It was stupid, dangerous but it would get his team out of here. _"Superboy, would you be able to grab Kaldur and Wally and escape if given a chance?" _Robin spoke with no hesitation. _"I guess so, why?" _Superboy's voice rang through his head.

_"Alright then, on my signal grab them. M'gann I need you to start calling the bio-ship right now. Artemis when you see an opening, I need you to take it and get them out of here." _Robin commanded through the mind link. _"What about you?" _Artemis asked as Robin began to dig through his utility belt. _"I'm gonna create a distraction. Use that time to escape. I'll be right behind you!" _Robin told them only half lying. He would create a distraction but deep down he knew he wouldn't be following. This plan of his would get his team out alive but at the cost of his own life. Something he was more than willing to give.

_"You're kidding Robin! It's suicide." _Artemis protested almost instantly. _"Artemis, do you need love?" _Robin asked her an all so familiar question. This time however he asked it without any of the cockiness, or juvenile attitude that she was used. _"This isn't the time for another one your stupid confessions!" _Artemis screeched at him. Robin merely smiled. _"Answer the question." _Robin replied readying himself for what his part of the plan. _"Of course, I need love! That's why your not gonna do anything stupid and leave **us **alone, right?_._" _Artemis told him slightly afraid of what he was planning. _"Well if you need love, then a soldier I will be." _Robin said repeating the lines of their song. As he said these words he quickly pulled something up on his holo-computer.

After sorting through a few files he sent a few out with specific addresses. He knew there was still a possibility of him living but it wasn't very large, and if he didn't send them now he would never be able to.

_"Robin, what are you talking about?" _Miss Martian asked frantically, upon feeling an enormous amount of emotions from the boy wonder. He smiled gently through the mind link before pulling out his staff and a bunch of various bat-gadgets. Without so much as a warning to the others Robin slid out from behind the pillar he was hiding behind. His face showed the amount of determination he had "Ahhh Robin, have you come to surrender?" Savage asked from behind his numerous soldiers.

Robin smirked despite his obvious disadvantage. "No, I'm here to kick your ass!" He called out unleashing his signature cackle. He threw his remaining smoke pellets down before extending his staff out. As the smoke began to flood the room, Artemis dashed over to where Miss Martian and Superboy were. Miss Martian floated weakly as Superboy wasted no time moving where Aqualad and Kid Flash laid. Superboy slung both boys over his shoulders and charged through the large rock wall, creating an exit for Artemis and Miss Martian.

After Artemis and Miss Martian had succesfully got through the hole, he looked back. He desperately wished that the kryptonite in the area would suddenly disappear so he could go help his younger brother because he was probably the only one aware of the fact that the boy wonder did not plan on coming with them.

Soon enough the team had somehow managed to make their way outside. As the bio-ship began to close in on their position, Kaldur and Wally slowly began to regain consciousness. Once he had been filled in on the situation, Kaldur immediately attempted to contact Robin through the mind link

_"Robin, the bio-ship is in sight. What's your eta?" _

The team heard a grunt of pain before Robin answered.

_"No ETA, unfortunately. I'm not gonna make it out." _

Everyone looked shocked at the words Robin had just told them. _"Dude, what the hell are you talking about?!" _Wally asked having been filled in on the current situation alongside Kaldur.

Robin from his position on the ground within the warehouse looked up at Savage still confident. When he heard Wally's question he couldn't help but chuckle, despite the various injuries he had. He knew there was no way he could make it to the bio-ship and even if he could, he'd most likely die of blood loss before they'd even make it back to the mountain. _"Richard Grayson." _He said through the mind link. Most of the team was surprised to hear their friend say an unknown name but to Wally and Artemis it was a sign that he was giving up. Both were shocked in their own ways.

Wally was obviously in denial, after all he and Richard had been buds for almost eight years now. He had been the first person who Richard actually told about his secret I.D. Artemis was no better, she was shaking her head in desperation but after hearing that her boyfriend of two years was basically giving up, would you blame her?

_"Robin, what the hell are you planning, you little troll?!" _Artemis screamed through the mind link. _"C'mon, Rob stop with the jokes and just tell us your ETA!"_ Wally screamed as well. Robin didn't respond as Savage paced before him as if wondering what to do with him. _"Wally, you've been the best friend and brother a guy could ask for. You and Roy both have been there for me when Terry and the others couldn't." _Robin began solemnly. The team received a flash of a memory involving Robin, Kid Flash, Speedy, Renegade, Red Hood, Red Robin and Nightwing all hanging out._ "Dude, don't talk like that!."_ Wally replied in desperation

_"M'gann, you're the older sister, I always wanted. You're kind, caring, and just plain awesome. Don't worry about the cooking thing, you'll get better at it."_ Robin told the martian. The next flash they saw was of Robin and M'gann attempting to bake cookies both with a smile on both of their faces. _"Oh, Robin."_ M'gann muttered sadly, upon seeing the memory

_"Conner, you've been an awesome friend and I know that if I somehow managed to survive this, would end up adopting you into the bat-clan. Don't worry about Superman, he'll come around eventually and if not just talk to any of my other bat-brothers, they'll handle it. Trust me on this."_ Robin said as another memory flashed before their eyes. It was of Conner and Robin hanging out on the edge of a cliff with a sunset in the background. Conner felt an unmeasurable amount of rage within his chest. He didn't respond though in fear of snapping at the young boy, he was slowly beginning to see as his brother

Everyone could not believe the words their baby brother was speaking but made no attempt to stop him, after all these were probably his last words and they should only listen closely.

_"Kaldur, you've been an excellent leader and I'm proud to have followed you. You lack confidence but you definitely make up for it with all of your asterous qualities. I'll never forget those little talks we've had."_ Robin told him another memory flashing before the team's eyes. It was of Kaldur and Robin talking on the beach facing the sea._ " You were the one who was always meant to be the leader and it was an honor to have fought along side you; and I will not forget those talks either, my friend."_ Kaldur told the youngest, regret flooding through him.

Robin took a deep breath before continuing knowing this would the toughest to say

_"Artemis, this past year has been so perfect. Being with you made me feel like I could truly fly. A feeling I haven't felt since I first became Robin. You and I are truly the Traughtest couple ever. I love you and I'm sorry that I won't get to see him/her grow up.." _Robin said as he watched Savage. Artemis covered her mouth with her hand and fought the tears that threatened to fall from her eyes. Then a memory of the morning after the night that they had decided to take things to the next level passed by and the tears flowed.

_"Tell Batman, this isn't his fault. There's no way he could've known about Savage. Tell my overprotective bat-brothers, that I'm glad to have had the chance to meet them and not to do anything stupid." _Robin said imagining the looks of pain and rage on Terry's, Tim's, Jason's and even Damian's faces. He fingered the detonator behind his back as he stared at Savage.

He didn't wait for their response before he stood up and out stretched his arms. A bunch of men immediately charged him but he flashed the image of what he was currently doing to his team.

"Ladies and Gents."

They heard him say from their mysterious third person point of view.

"It's been an honor."

It was at that moment that he pressed the big red button that detonated all of his armed explosives.

The team watched as the building went up in flames and stared in awe.

"Robin!"

The team looked at the burning building in horror. "Artemis, call Batman and alert the league." Kaldur stated almost mechanically.

Nodding, Artemis grabbed her communicator and while struggling to fight the tears pressed the button.

"Batman here."

"Come quick! Their may be a chance to save him! Bring the whole damn league, we need help!"

"What Happened?"

"Robin! Robin's dead!"

"We're on our way." Batman replied stoically.

* * *

Five minutes later

* * *

Batman arrived in the Batwing with four extra guests. The rest of their league was on their way but since the whole Bat-family had all been at Young Justice prior to that was there first. Batman jumped down and immediately looked around for his partner. "Where is he?!" He growled at the team.

The team looked at them in shock. Almost instantly, Nightwing and the Red Hood made their way over to Artemis who was still crying her eyes out. Artemis looked up from her spot on the ground and drove herself into Nightwing's arms. Red Hood rubbed soothing circles on her back while muttering himself about killing who was responsible.

"He's inside the building." Kaldur spoke softly not meeting the masked vigilante's eyes.

Batman turned to the burning building and raced towards it, he however was stopped by Renegade and Falcon who tackled him to the ground.

"Let me go! My Son is in there!" He screamed at his two sons.

"Batman, he's gone." Falcon muttered softly to his adopted father.

"As much as I hate to agree with Falcon, he is right. No matter how much we wish it, Robin could not have survived it." Renegade spoke in agreement.

Batman still continued to struggle beneath his sons as the league finally arrived.

"Oh Hera."

That was Wonder Woman's reaction. She looked at Batman then looked at the team. She did a quick head count and it was soon painfully obvious that Robin was not among them. She landed on the ground slowly and looked upon the burning building.

When she looked at the team and how their various mentors went to to comfort them, she felt tears in her eyes. Superman however went to restrain Batman, leaving Falcon and Renegade free to comfort Superboy. She kept hoping that somehow her little bird would come walking out of the building.

She knew he wouldn't but it was a nice hope. She stayed aside for a moment before turning her attention to Artemis whose loud cries had died down. Knowing that the young woman was most likely as devastated as she, moved towards her. Nightwing and Red Hood slowly backed off upon seeing their surrogate mother approach.

"It's all my fault!" Artemis screeched as Wonder Woman embraced her.

"It is not your fault child. There is nothing that you could've done that would've changed the outcome." Wonder Woman soothed as slowly but surely she felt the grief of Diana Prince, the mother who had just lost a son.

"If I had just listened to him and stayed behind, none of this would've ever happened!" Artemis protested causing Nightwing and Red Hood to become instantly curious. Why would Robin ask Artemis to stay behind? They knew if they listened closely the answer would most likely be revealed to them

"Why would Robin want you to stay behind and what does that have to do with anything?" Diana asked the young woman.

"A few days ago I went to the doctors and found out something very important. Something that made Richard want me to stay off of the mission. We were planning on telling everyone in the next few days but then this mission seemed very important and I couldn't exactly blurt it out during the meeting, now I wish I had though."

"Artemis what did you find out?" Diana asked softly, not wanting to scare Artemis anymore. Artemis bit her lip and turned away before responding.

"I found out, I'm pregnant." Artemis muttered barely above a whisper.

There was a deathly silence once Artemis spoke those words and suddenly it all began to make sense at least to the members of Young Justice. She had been abnormally moody lately, skipping training sessions and throwing up nearly every morning she was there. Then add in the fact that Robin was more over protective then usual and they couldn't believe they didn't figure it out sooner.

Nightwing and Red Hood looked at each in silence. "That explains why he went through such desperate messures to keep you safe." Red Hood muttered softly.

A few minutes later Batman came and told the team that they would be having a few weeks off from missions and that they would all meet at the mountain for therapy sessions. He also ordered that all members of the Bat-family back to the bat-cave. Red Hood and Nightwing outright refused to leave Artemis's side until Batman explained that since she was carrying Richard's child she was also a member and so it applied to her as well.

During the flight to the bat-cave Batman was informed of everything that had occurred. Everything from Richard and Artemis's talk about the mission to his final words. To everyones surprise he did not blame Artemis, in fact he didn't express any anger.

"So why were you all at Mount Justice, when I called?" Artemis managed to choke out once they were in the Bat-cave.

"Because we all got a similar message from Grayson, saying he was not gonna make it." Was Renegade, no Damian's response. He had discarded the mask moments ago.

"What message?"

"A message that he apparently recorded in case of his death." Terry muttered in response. The four bat-brothers then began to relay what had happened prior to Artemis's call

* * *

_Twenty Minutes Prior: Nightwing_

Terry sat on his sofa flipping through the channels. Richard was supposed to be coming over in the next hour, so the pair could catch up. He had been in Paris for a week, doing some important business for Bats; so he hadn't had a chance to talk to his youngest brother in a while. His phone rang and he looked down at it, to see Richard's face smiling at him. A video chat? That was unusual for the youngest bird, normally he preferred to just make a meeting so he could talk about whatever he wanted to in person, or text because he could do the weirdest things with a message. He held the phone up and pressed the answer button.

Sure enough Dick's face came up. "What's up little bird?" Terry asked as Richard took a deep breath.

"Terry, this is a prerecorded message that's only to be sent if I'm sure-." Dick's face stopped at the last word and Terry was immediately wide eyed. A prerecorded message? Why would Dick have a prerecorded message for him? Better yet, why would it even be sent out?! That I'm not going to make it." Richard finally finished looking away from the camera.

Terry could hardly believe his ears and he wanted to do a double take. "There's a copy of this on the bat-computer in case you end up zoning out or something." He tried to act casually. "I honestly hope you don't have to see this but if you are, then..." Dick trailed off suddenly finding the floor rather interesting.

"Then, I'm dead." He finished grimly.

"WHAT?!" Terry exclaimed standing up. "First off. Calm the fuck down. Knowing you, you probably want the details so you can go and do something stupid along with Jay and Dai." Dick told him as if predicting his reaction.

"Terry, you've made a huge positive impact on my life. I'll never forget the first time I arrived at Wayne Mansion. You, Damian, Jason and Tim all stood outside the door waiting for me. Bruce herded me up the steps and I was scared shitless, well until you walked over to me and placed a hand on my shoulder. You told me that you were sorry about my parents and that you were there to help me.

For the first time that day I felt that my life wasn't going to the shits. Over the next few weeks you were there for me when Bruce and Alfred couldn't be. You taught me some of my best moves and most of all. You taught me that there's a bright side to every scenario." Dick told him with a grim smile on his face.

"Thank you for being such an awesome big brother. I love you Terry, thank you for everything." Dick told him before the screen went black.

The moment the video ended, Terry was already in his Nightwing outfit. He couldn't believe it. His little brother was dead. He had to get down to the mountain so he could disprove the message and hopefully, he'd see his youngest brother waiting for him and laughing at how he totally fell for it. He jumped out his window, not caring if the world saw him and dashed to the zeta-beam.

* * *

_One Hour Prior: Falcon_

Tim was sitting alone in his room at Titan's tower finishing up some late reports. Most people would've been irritated because most of the reports weren't his to do but rather Beast Boy's. Tim was different though; he didn't mind and in fact relished the thought of doing paper work. His communicator started beeping and he flipped it open to see Richard's face on the screen. "What's up Richard?" Tim asked looking down at the screen to see his brother in his casual clothing.

"Tim, if your watching this then it means the worst has happened." Richard said grimly. Tim's eyes turned from his computer directly to his communicator.

"What did you just say Richard?" Tim asked not sure if he had heard his brother right.

"Tim if your watching this, then I'm dead." Richard spoke ominiously.

Tim narrowed his eyes at Richard. "Hahaha Richard, real funny. Now what's up little bro." Tim said to which Richard continued to smile that same grim smile.

"There's a copy of this on the bat-computer in case you end up zoning out or something." Richard told him steadily. Without any hesitation Tim stopped whatever his computer was doing and hacked into the bat-computer. He almost instantly found the file he was looking for alongside many others.

"You probably don't believe this is real so you've most likely hacked into the bat-computer only to confirm it for yourself." Richard said chuckling slightly.

"You know, I still remember the first time I hacked the FBI's website. You had been teaching me for about a month and you were amazed. You took me to Titan's tower and bragged about it. There was a lot of hugging and confusion involved but you were to proud to notice at the time." Richard said chuckling at the memory.

Tim stared at his communicator taking in every word his brother said. "Thank you for being such an awesome older brother. I know it was tough on you, since you're socially awkward but you made an attempt. Thank you for everything." Richard said before the screen went dark.

Tim immediately slapped on his domino mask and marched out of his room. He ignored the other Titans as he made his way to the zeta-tube. He had to get to the mountain, there was no way, Richard, his younger brother was dead! There was just no logical way!

* * *

_One Hour Prior: Renegade_

Damian was in the middle of an intense sparring session with one of the many robots he had. It was then that his wrist communicator went off. He ducked under a large punch and activated it. Richard's face showed up on his computer and Damian rolled his eyes. Sure he loved the kid but he always chose the worst times to call. "What is it Grayson?" He asked gruffly kicking the robot back.

"Damian, if your watching this then it means I'm dead." Grayson said bluntly to which Damian rolled his eyes.

"Grayson, I swear if this is another one of your pranks, then I will kill you." Damian warned looking down at Grayson's blank face.

"You know you're probably the easiest to do this for. You know since you're the one whose seen the most dead bodies out of the bat-brothers. I can just bluntly say it and hope that it won't bother you to much." Grayson said shocking him. Damian looked down at the computer.

"Grayson, I already told you. If this is a prank, you will regret it." Damian warned once more. Grayson smiled sadly at the camera.

"You know, I still remember that time where I got my ass handed to me by Bane. The moment I was ready for action again, you made me train under you for a good six weeks, teaching me every move you thought would benefit me. I remember you then tracked down Bane, so you could see how much I improved. You actually smiled when I kicked his ass You can deny it all you want but I know I saw a smile on that normally emotionless face of yours." Grayson said as Damian himself remembered the memory.

"Good bye Damian, and thank you for everything."

Grayson had been an interesting apprentice to say the least. If Damian said jump, Richard would ask how high. He obeyed every command without hesitation. He also had enjoyed their many sparring sessions because out of all the bat-brothers he was the most unpredictable. He would jump and flip at the oddest moments and it made him a somewhat challenging opponent, despite his lack of experience.

The robot that he had been training with, approached Damian from behind and without hesitation attempted to attack him. Damian didn't hesitate thrusting his newly drawn katana backwards into the robots' stomach.

With a scowl on his face, he stalked out of the training session ready to kill whoever had dared to harm his Grayson. Knowing the only place he would discover this information was at Mount Justice, made his way to his bike fully intent on getting the dumb bastards name, from Grayson's teammates.

* * *

_One Hour Prior: Red Hood._

Jason sat lazily on his sofa drinking an ice cold beer. He was currently waiting for the newest Young Justice report. Jason briefly wondered how he had started his hobby of stalking Young Justice. Then he remembered his little bird and smiled to himself. His communicator went off and he curiously glanced at it to see it was his little bird. He answered it easily and smiled at the thing.

"Hiya Dickie-bird. What's up?" Jason asked casually.

"Jason if you're watching this then it means I'm dead." Dick started grimly. Unlike his brothers he knew this wasn't a prank so it immediately had Jason's attention. Dick was a prankster but even he wouldn't go this far.

"I'm sorry for everything, Jason. I should've killed the Joker that night, maybe if I had you and Bruce would've ended up having a better relationship than you do now." Dick said sadly.

Jason nearly stopped breathing. He was still hung up on that?! Jason had told him that it wasn't his fault and though he wanted the Joker dead, he didn't want Dick to stain his hands.

"You know I've always enjoyed those late night patrols we'd do. Every night I'd learn something new and we'd always end up laughing for some reason or another, even if we were beaten and bruised.

I still remember when you found out I was going to become Robin. You threw a fit, telling Bruce how stupid he was for bringing another kid into the field after you. It wasn't until after we had sparred that you seemed to approve with the promise that I'd train with you every other night. You know I was actually planning on becoming your partner if i had lived long enough. Well your non-killing partner that is. Guess that isn't gonna happen, huh?

Thank you Jason for everything. You were the best resurrected brother a guy could ask for. But then again you're probably the only one huh?

Jason stared at the screen as Richard smiled weakly. The moment Richard disappeared from view, Jason slammed his fist against the wall of his apartment making a rather large hole in it. He would make whoever was responsible pay. He wouldn't kill them, no that would be too good for them. No, he'd slowly torture them to death.

He stalked out of his apartment thinking of various ways to kill a man while on his way to Mount Justice.

* * *

Alfred eventually came down to see everyone in their casual clothing. They all had grim looks on their faces and it startled him because even Damian looked distressed. Only one word was spoken but it told the bat-butler everything he needed to know.

"Richard."

Alfred suddenly lost his balance and dropped the tray of sandwiches he had been carrying.

"My lord."

Slowly but surely everyone in the room crowded around the butler and embraced him in a group hug as the old man began to weep silently.

Artemis stood akwardly to the side as Bruce approached her. "How long?" He asked knowing he wouldn't need to finish the rest of the question.

"We've known for about a week. I'm four months along now."

"I see and I doubt there is any other person but Richard is the father correct?"

Artemis nodded weakly wrapping her arms around her stomach. She imagined the child growing inside her and clung tighter. It was the last piece of him she had left and she swore that she wouldn't let anything happen to it. Uknownst to her, the rest of the bat-family was making the same promise.

* * *

Six months later

* * *

Artemis stood before the grave with Terry and Jason on both of her sides. Damian and Tim were in the near vicinity but since they weren't the touchy feely types were watching from a distance. In Artemis's hands she held a blue blanket and wrapped that blue blanket was a small infant not even a month old. He had her blonde hair but had his eyes closed tightly.

Over the past six months Artemis had moved into Wayne Manor at Bruce's request. Every day of her pregnancy she had at least one member of the bat-clan with her. Sometimes more than one. She chuckled at how much Jason and Tim had panicked when she had gone into labor. They were like two idiots trapped in a smart guy convention, well at least until Terry showed up.

Then it was like three idiots stuck in a smart guy convention. Luckily Alfred was there or she's sure she would've had her precious bouncing baby boy in the living room.

Yes, that's right. She had a bouncing baby boy with pure blue eyes just like his father. She had just gotten out of the hospital a few days ago and after getting somewhat used to her erratic sleeping schedule decided she needed to take her son to meet his father.

Of course, the bat-brothers refused to let her go alone. After much debate they all decided to go.

"Hey, Dick." She muttered softly.

"I'd like for you to meet your son, Bruce John Grayson." She muttered softly holding closely. "Knowing you, you'd probably be trying to spoil him already and trying to get him to become an acrobat. You don't have to worry about either of those; Bruce and his uncles already spoil him rotten and he seems to have a fasination with birds, so that covers the acrobatics.

I wish you could be here to hold him. I wish you could've been there to see him being born. I wish for a lot of things that I know won't happen." She muttered softly already feeling the tears building up.

It was at that moment that Bruce's eyes flew open and he began to cry. Jason jumped into action just like he had been trained to. Yes, after the discovery of Artemis's pregnancy, everyone was forced to take baby training. Even those at Mount Justice though that was mainly because M'gann forced it upon them.

Artemis hesitantly handed little Bruce to his Uncle who immediately went to calm him down. Terry placed a hand on her shoulder.

"You know he's an angel now and most likely watching us."

"He was always an angel." She muttered wiping the tears away.

...

"And when I needed him most he became an angel with a shotgun."

_Already end. Damn it took me three hours of editing to finally get this thing done. You see I began writing this like a month ago but never finished so I decided I would but then I saw all of the mistakes and I decided to fix it. Still it took me 3 hours for 5k words. Damn. I wrote this because I wanted to write a Traught death fict, I somehow began with the reversed ages and then suddenly Artemis became pregnant. I know there wasn't much Daddy bat's but I wanted to focus it around Artemis and the bat-brothers. Alright that's all for now Ja Ne_


End file.
